


[ART] The Gardener's Craft

by Suzan_Lovett



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1982-01-01
Updated: 1982-01-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzan_Lovett/pseuds/Suzan_Lovett
Summary: The Gardener's Craftis aStar Trek: TOSstory byConnie Faddis.It was published in the print zineEnergize!and inArchives#6, the latter has art bySuzan Lovett.Without the Gardener's Craftis aresponseficbyKathy PenlandinContact#2.





	[ART] The Gardener's Craft

Illos copyright© 1981 by Suzan Lovett

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156119161@N07/39943127910/in/album-72157669325976588/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156119161@N07/41750820171/in/album-72157669325976588/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156119161@N07/39943127240/in/album-72157669325976588/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156119161@N07/41750819511/in/album-72157669325976588/)


End file.
